


The return of Eddie Thawne

by cocobutterkisses08



Series: The Ex [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Idk what I’m doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocobutterkisses08/pseuds/cocobutterkisses08
Summary: Eddie Thawne never died in this story. He simply left, but what happens when he returns to Central City hoping to win Iris back.....*This the first story to my sequel called "The Ex"
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Eddie Thawne/Iris West
Series: The Ex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211795
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The return of Eddie Thawne

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’ve had this story sitting in my drafts for a while now so I decided to release what I have. Broken Glass was almost finished but AO3 kept crashing my computer everytime I went to upload, update: I got a new computer😁😁. But now all the chapters I wrote besides the first 3 of Broken Glass are gone so I’m going to try and upload them and rewrite the rest. I’m probably not going to update very consistently because of school, hobby’s, and procrastination. Anyway yea.......

"Knock, Knock," no answer. Maybe I got the wrong place. As soon as that thought leaves my mind, A young girl who looks to be about 12 opens the door. Her eyes scan up and down my body before locking with mine.

"Can I help you?" the girl asks.

"Yes, um, I'm looking for an I-"

"Nora, honey, who is it?" It's her. That's Iris!

"I don't know, some guy," supposedly Nora answers as Iris begins to approach the front door.

"What do you mean? Who is..." Her voice trails off as soon as my eyes lock with hers. "Eddie," she identifies. For a second, I thought I heard dread and annoyance in her voice. "Nora, could you please get the ingredients out for dinner? I'll be right there."

"Sure, Mom" Mom?! Does Iris have a daughter? Is she mine? As soon as "Nora" is out of sight, Iris directs her glare back to me, yet it seems angry.

"Iris," she puts her hand up before I can say anything else. I notice the silver lining of a ring on her finger.

"What are you doing here, Eddie? After 13 years, why are you back?" she inquires.

"I'm back for you, to be with you," I tell her.

"Eddie, I ca-"

"Who's the girl?" I ask

"Eddie"

"How old is she?"

"She's my daughter. She's eleven going on twelve next month," she replies

"Is she mine?"

"What! No! Eddie, she's not yours." My heart drops at the thought of Iris being intimate with another man.

"So, you moved on?" I needed to know, not caring if I'm overstepping boundaries

"Yes, I have" disappointment fills my stomach.

"With who?" I ask

"Eddie I-" unexpectedly, the door opens to reveal a young boy, the size of a two-year-old. The boy shuffles towards Iris and wraps his arms around her leg.

"Mommy, who's dis," he says, as he looks up to me with the most giant green eyes you will ever see and the curliest brown hair placed messily on his head. Where have I seen those green eyes before? Iris crouches down to meet his level before saying,

"This is Mommy's old friend, please go help your sister set the table, and I will be right there. Okay, Frankie?" The little boy nods before leaning his head down as Iris plants a single kiss on his nose.

"Yes, Mommy!" the little boy says and gives her a smile that could light up even the darkest of places; that's her son alright, before heading back inside. Iris double-checks to make sure her kids are occupied before looking back at me.

"You need to leave." is all she says

"But Iris-" I try and reason with her.

"Goodbye, Eddie," she responds already within the house. I sigh in defeat before retreating to my new apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the loft w/ Barry & Iris)

Red and yellow lightning fill the loft, and a familiar whooshing sound comes from behind me. Familiar arms wrap around my waist as Familiar lips nibble on my neck.

"Hi, there," I say, not removing my eyes off the boiling pot in front of me.

"Mmmm, tasty," he says, though I have a feeling he's not talking about the food.

"Dinner is almost ready." I counter, attempting to ignore his hot breath on my shoulder.

"I wasn't talking about the food," he retorts in a sultry voice. I knew it. Suddenly, he abruptly turns me around and attacks my lips with his own. I moan in surprise before returning the kiss, "Dinner can wait, right?" he speaks hotly in my ear. I chuckle at his antics.

"We need to talk," I tell him in a serious tone.

"Okay? That's not the first thing a husband wants to hear when he gets home. What about?" I take a deep breath

"Eddies back. He wants me back." All Barry does is hysterically laugh. What's so funny? he looks back at my confused face.

"Baby, if we can stop a meta-human serial killer, we can surely stop some ex," he has a point.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right," he says smugly.

"Don't get smart with me," I respond as I playfully roll my eyes. "Dinner's ready, kids. Wash your hands and come to the table!"

"Yes, Mom!" They shout back in unison. While they're preoccupied at the kitchen sink, I walk toward the table with dinner in my hands. I notice Barry following behind me,

"What do you think you're doing?" I question him as I set dinner on the table

"Uh, I'm helping you put dinner on the table?" He answers almost as if he's asking,

"Ah ah, mister, you need to wash your hands too."

"What! Come on, I'm clean." he tries to justify while walk closer to me.

"Bartholomew," I warn

"Fine," he says, dragging out the word, and before I even blink, he's gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Eddie's apartment)

(Earlier this evening, The Flash stopped yet another dangerous meta at the Central City bank. Details about the unknown criminal are just that, unknown.......)

The woman's voice trails off as the hazy bliss of alcohol overtakes me. Married. She's married! I can't believe that she would betray me like that! The half-full beer can decomposes in my hand, and the remainder of the liquid falls over my fist.

I thought she loved me, I thought she cared. That's it, tomorrow I'm going to find her husband and beat the crap out of him. Then I'm going win Iris back. Because weather she likes it or not, Iris West is mine and she will always be mine.


End file.
